


Another Day in Hell

by Chocobean



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobean/pseuds/Chocobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Aoba has shown little to no resistance to Trip and Virus over the past year held in captivity, he's yet to admit he wants what they're giving to him. Because of this, Trip decides to make him tell the truth, and Aoba can't stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day in Hell

If he were blind, maybe it would be better. If he were deaf, maybe it would be okay. If he were completely numb to the sensations he's been forced to feel for so long, maybe life here wouldn’t be so terrible. But no. It'll always be that way. As long as he's alive, they'll always keep him in this place – always do things to him he never asked for. And as he's helplessly being pounded into, tears rolling down his already reddened face, he knows that to be true.

“Aoba…” his name is moaned out between ragged breathing. The one above him is the most violent during these kinds of sessions. The most sadistic. Granted, they’re both sadistic in their own ways, but the younger of the two is the worst, he thinks. Trip. The bulkier, stronger one. He's got Aoba restricted so he can’t struggle to get the young blonde off of him; wrists tied together with black leather belts. Normally, Trip would gag him too to complete the look entirely. But today, he wanted to hear words spill from Aoba’s pretty lips.

Unfortunately, the boy’s been holding back. Trip noticed, through his lustful gaze, that the younger male had been biting back moans of pleasure. He thought it was cute the way Aoba would deny that he actually liked to be fucked like this. That he actually liked to be brutally pounded into, clawed on, bit into etc. But luckily for him -or rather not so lucky- Trip knew. He knew Aoba liked it even if the boy said he didn’t. The erection jutting upward proved that fact to be right.

And so, rather than getting upset that the boy wouldn’t admit those feelings right away, Trip grinned amusedly. Suddenly, he stopped moving his hips; buried himself deep within the boy and panted as he spoke. “I know you want this, Aoba. If you want me to continue, just say the word, and I'll keep going.” Of course, if it takes a bit of persuasion to get Aoba to admit it, he'd be more than happy to oblige with that. But, it almost seems like the boy is ready to confess – what, with how he's whimpering and writhing underneath his touch as he's massaging Aoba's inner thigh.

“…P-ple…ase…” Aoba says, his plea breaking into shaking gasps. He's pleaded before like this, but he's never admitted that he wants his and Virus’ touches. He's never said the words they've wanted to hear him say: _I want you. I need you. More. Harder. Faster!_ Those are the words Trip wants to hear more than anything. Even though Aoba has shown a great deal of progress over the year of being with him and his older companion, he has still rejected the truth many, many times. And even though it’s amusing, Trip can't help but get slightly agitated at times.

“Aoba. I'm not looking for you to beg. I'm looking for something else. Try again.” As he says this, Trip gives the boy's thigh a small pinch; eliciting another ‘pleased' whimper from the younger man below him. He rolls his hips against the smaller man's ass, effectively rubbing the tip of his cock against Aoba’s abused prostate. It was at that point he heard it. Heard what he's been yearning for, for so damn long. “ _Please_! I…I _need_ you! Please, please, _please! More!_ “

  
Then, with no hesitation, Trip complied to Aoba’s demand, moving his hips once more in that same, fast and rough motion as before. He could hear the boy’s moans grow louder and covering up his own grunts with each thrust he made. Both of them were almost there. Trip could tell Aoba was nearly at his limit, and would probably come before he did. Though, that’s usually how it went. And of course, he was completely right. Not long after he began moving again did Aoba come – his semen shooting in the air and hitting both himself, as well as Trip.

Virus would probably get irritated that he got come on his clothes, but what does that matter? It’s his clothing that got messed up, not his. So Trip wouldn’t worry about it. Besides, Aoba's come on his shirt was practically a godsend in his eyes. And the fact he'd come on it made Trip come soon after; trembling deep inside the boy as he released. “Aoba…” Another breathy moan, and Aoba started to shudder the second he felt hot semen fill him up.

Aoba didn’t dare say the name that threatened to fall from his lips. Instead, he went back to biting them, allowing a small dribble of blood to fall from the corner. He hated this. He hated how Trip made him feel. How Virus made him feel. He hated how they made him turn out to be – a whore at best, who now loves what his tormentors are doing to him. If he were only dead…maybe it would be better. If he weren’t around anymore to feel their ministrations, maybe it would be okay.

But, no. They would never let him go. They would never allow him to die. And Aoba thinks, that’s the worst thing about all of this. No matter what, he cannot die and leave. All he can do, is pray and hope to survive another day in this hell. Even then though, that doesn’t do a whole lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I felt like writing. I absolutely /love/ the Virus + Trip bad end scenario, and I really wanted to write something involving Aoba/Trip -- even if it's just a drabble. I just had to write /something/ y'know? C:


End file.
